Family Ties
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: Van Helsing has a sister, her name is Ariana and together they are both going to Romania to defeat the evil Count Dracula. But it's not that simple as Ariana finds that she has a special connection with the count and the count has something in store for her that will change the story forever. Dracula/OC rating changed as requested by reviewers.
1. AN

Hey everyone i am going to post this story soon so dont worry, please review to tell me what you think of the plot and whether you like it.

Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

A loud cry echoes through the castle as Vicktor Frankenstein's creation came to life.

"It's alive, it's alive it's alive" shouted Vicktor, the electric currents of his machine whizzing around behind him as he cried out his success. The dark gloomy lab filled with light from the bolts of electricity that was filling his machine that created his son.

In the midst of his success Vicktor could here banging coming from the courtyard. He could hear the cries of many people coming from the window. Curious as to what could be going on he ran towards the large window as was met by a terrifying sight.

The town's people were trying to break through the castle doors with their torches blazing and their cries of anger loud and threatening. They were using what seemed to be a cut down tree as a ram to get through; Vicktor couldn't believe his eyes fear filled his entire mind.

The town's undertaker, a terrifying and ghastly man who wore a huge top hat that easily identified him in the crowd look towards the window that Vicktor was currently looking out of. He cried to the towns people "there he is, hit it again" as the people once again struck the door.

The loud bang as the ram struck the door echoed in the building making Vicktor terrified as he saw heard what sounded like the door almost giving way to the force of the town's people.

Vicktor moved slowly away from the window his eyes filled with fear and his body stiff with terror. Turning round he came face to face with the Count "success" said the Count as Vicktor screamed in shock.

Bumping into some of his equipment quickly calmed himself as he said "oh Count it's just you"

Not moving or even looking towards the doctor, Count Dracula spoke in his thick Transylvanian accent "I was beginning to lose faith Vicktor" the Count walked towards the window that the doctor had just been staring out of in terror. "A pity that your moment of triumph is being spoilt over a little thing like grave robbery".

The count turned towards the doctor as he stuttered "yes, yes… I must escape this place" Vicktor said while running towards the centre of his lab while sparks flew about the place from his machine.

The count spoke from behind Vicktor "where are you going to run Vicktor?" then his voice seemed to move as if it came from above him "your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcomed in most of the civilised world" the tap of the Counts boots could be heard on the platform above Vicktor's head as Vicktor scurried to gather his stuff.

With piles of stuff in his arms he darted around the room "I'll take him away, far away. Wshere no one will ever find him "Vicktor didn't know if it was his eyes deceiving him but he could see the count now pacing over the fireplace. How had he moved so fast?

As Victor reached into a wooden chest to collect more of his possessions the Counts voice from behind him on the mantel piece above the fire made him turn around "Oh no Vicktor, the time has come for me to take command of him"

Vicktor was confused as he narrowed his eyes at the Count so he asked "what are you saying?"

The Count suddenly appeared behind the chest and slammed it shut as he shouted at the Doctor "Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle? Equipped this laboratory?" the Count voice was almost a growl.

A frown appeared on Vicktor's face as he whimpered "you said you believed in my work".

A smirk appeared on the Counts face as he said "and I do, but as it is" the Count turned to the machine "as you say a triumph of science, over god!" the count exclaimed the last part and sparks flew as if influenced by the Count's words. He turned back to the doctor "it must now serve my purpose"

Vicktor, curious as to what the count could be planning asked "what purpose?" as he stood and moved away from the wood en chest.

…

Down by the door the town's people were still trying to break through the doors and with a last thrust of the ram they successful broke through the door and the undertaker growled his approval like an animal. And the people charged into the castle.

…

Back in the lab Vicktor was horrified by what the count has just told him about his intentions "good god" he stumbled back into the table where his creation laid "I would kill myself before helping in such a task"

The creature groaned.

The Count walked towards the doctor evil and maliciousness laced in his voice "feel free I don't actually need you any more Vicktor" the Count looked at the creature the doctor had created and said "I just need him, he is the key"

Vicktor gazed fondly at the creature "I could never allow him to be used for such evil"

"I could" he said with a different type of fondness in his voice, as if he was obsessed with the potential the creature had. Looking intently at the doctor across the table in which the creature lay he spoke with a commanding tone "in fact my brides are insisting upon it".

The Count moved closer to the doctor as id staking his prey. The creature clenched its fist as it gave a loud growl.

The doctor realising he was in trouble was filled with a new found fear that was directed at the Count. "Igor, help me" he cried.

The crippled man the doctor had taken up as a lab assistant entered the room " you have been so kind to me doctor, caring, thoughtful. But he pays me" Igor grinned evilly at the doctor he had betrayed.

Vicktor stumbled into the side of the fireplace where a sword was displayed and pulled it free, pointing it at the Count who stumbled back a step from the sword. "stay back" the doctor cried with terror.

"You can't kill me Vicktor" the Count grinned at the sword pointed at his chest and began to impale himself on the sword as the doctor watched in terror as he moved closer and closer down the sword the Count groaned "I'm already dead" he then smile at the scared doctor.

Igor chuckled from the other side of the room.

The Count grabbed Victor by his laboratory coat and swung the doctor round as his mouth expanded into an impossible size as he exposed a huge amount of sharp teeth. Biting into the doctors throat, he pulled out the sword from his chest as he drained the doctor of his blood.

The creature that the doctor had created filled with rage over his father's death, broke free of the straps on the table as the Count drained the doctor of his last drop of blood.

Igor ran out of the door as if in fear.

When the count had finished with the doctor he dropped his body onto the cold stone floor of the lab. But he looked over to the table and saw that the creature was missing. He looked around the lab trying to locate the creature, but he heard the roar of the creature as he saw it pick up a heavy piece of machinery with unnatural strength.

It through the piece of machinery at the Count and the force of the machinery forced the Count the fireplace with exploded from the impact.

The creature went to pick up the corpse of Vicktor while breathing heavily. He carried him outside where Igor was trying to escape the villagers.

He burst through the door and as he limped away with the body Igor yelled "doctor Frankenstein!"

The villagers turned round to see the creature heading away from the castle. The undertaker was happy for a chase as he cried to the rest of the villagers "Look, it's headed for the windmill. Come on!"

The villagers all ran after the monster.

…

Meanwhile in the castle the piece of machinery that was thrown at the Count flew out of the fireplace and made sparks as it landed. What looked like the Count stepped out of the flame covered in fire and had a horridly burnt face, but with a quick flick of his jacket the flames were extinguished.

The horrid distorted face began to heal and became the count who with a look of annoyance on his face shooved his hair behind his ear. He then began to transform into his true self.

…

The mob of villagers continued to chase the creature to the old windmill that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. They yelled and shouted as the creature ran into the protection of the windmill in hopes of escaping the yells.

The creature sealed the door so the villagers couldn't enter and as he climbed the stairs he knocked over several bottles of absinthe.

"Burn it, burn it down" the undertaker cried.

The villagers all shouted and threw their torches at the windmill. One torch flew straight into the windmill and landed in the spilt absinthe and the flames spread faster until it reached a full crate of the alcoholic drink. The absinthe caught fire and exploded making the fire spread even faster up the windmill.

At the top of the windmill the creature came through the doors and looked over the villagers as they watched the windmill burn down with him inside of it. The monster yells and catches the attention of the villagers. The villagers become silent as they looked upon the creature that stood atop the burning building.

The creature roared in anguish at the people, showing its mourning over his father and sorrow over its imminent death.

Screeches can be heard in the distance as four ghostly figures flew towards the windmill from castle Frankenstein. Three of them were white and one was an eerie black. The cretures flew over the mountains as the people screamed "vampires!"

"Run, run for your lives!"

The mob ran away in panic as the unholy creatures approached.

Still on top of the windmill the creature know that it is the end of his short life. "Father" the creature whispered as his final word when the floor beneath him collapsed and the creature along with the body of his father vanished into the flames.

The whole windmill burnt to the ground as the vampires landed, the three brides shrieked and wailed as the creature burnt inside the wreckage. While Count Dracula stared at the flames in anger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter One

One year later

Paris

A wanted poster of two masked people hung on the wall in downtown Paris. It read :

_Avis de Recherche_

_mort ou vif,_

_Van Helsings_

The poster was suddenly ripped from the wall by a gloved hand. Two mysterious figures stared at the poster with hate, hate that they were wanted for something the common people didn't understand.

A woman's scream could be heard in the distance and an evil cackle, clearly male followed. The two had found their next target.

The two figures quickly ran down the street heading to where the scream came from, both of their dark coats billowing behind them. The screwed up poster fell to the floor, forgotten.

They ran in the direction that was the location of the unfinished Eiffel tower.

The two figures could be seen in the dark, there hats concealing their identities. They walked with determination, both sticking close to the other. They came upon a dead body of a woman; this was clearly the person they had heard scream. Her eyes wide with terror from the death that had befallen her and her body sprawled on the cold concrete of the Paris streets. The two figures knelt near the body both making the symbol of the cross in respect for the poor unfortunate soul.

The taller of the two picked up a used cigar, this was clearly from the killer and the two of them knew who it was. Both masked figures turned to face each other, then looked at the Notre Dame cathedral to see a figure climbing the building, the loud cackles of the figure echoed through the night.

…

Inside the cathedral the tallest figure entered the bell tower with caution. The room was dark and anything or anyone could be lurking in the shadows. The figures heavy footsteps echoed off the rooms walls as he searched the room. Passing a large bell he couldn't see who he wasn't looking for in the room, yet.

A man's face appeared in front of the figure with a growl, they man was huge and had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. Tipping his hat in a polite gesture the figure says "evening" to the big man who was hanging from the beams of the cathedral.

"You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest" said the large man.

Pulling down the scarf that was wrapped around his mouth and nose, the figures revealed his face which was handsome and strong, and was covered in stubble.

"I'd hate to be such a nuisance" he said.

The large man laughed as he swung down from the beams, after jumping down he stretched to his full height with a growl obviously trying to intimidate the smaller man who was not even half the size of him.

"I missed you in London"

Swinging onto another beam the large man said "no you bloody did not! You got me good" while flexing his bicep revealing a bullet hole that went right through the arm.

Not fazed by the large man's antics the smaller man spoke "Dr Jekyll, your wanted by the knights of the Holy Order…"

"Its Mr Hyde now" the large man interrupted.

Crawling along the beams laughing as he listened to the small man continue with the list of crimes "…for the murder of 12 men, 6 women, 4…"

"…children, 3 goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry!" Mr Hyde finished for the smaller man. "So you're the great Van Helsing"

"And you're a deranged psychopath" said Van Helsing.

"But where's your sister I have heard about" said Mr Hyde mockingly.

A gun was cocked from behind Mr Hyde "right here ass hole" said a female voice.

Mr Hyde undeterred by the gun took a deep breath from his cigar and blew smoke in the sibling's faces.

"We all have our little problems" he sneered. Then much to the Van Helsing's disgust he ground the cigar onto his tongue and ate it.

The woman circled around Mr Hyde to stand next to her brother as she spoke "Our superiors would like for us to take you alive so that they may extricate your better half…"

Swinging over the two Van Helsing's heads, Mr Hyde grabbed their hats while muttering " I bet they bloody would"

Annoyed with having his hat stolen Van Helsing growled "personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day" turning around the siblings said at the same time "But let's make it your decision, shall we?"

Putting his hand underneath his chin Mr Hyde thought about it "do lets" he said before swinging his arm into the siblings.

Van Helsing reacted faster than his sister and pulled out his guns, but unfortunately his sister's head connected with a beam and she was knocked out cold.

Mr Hyde tried to make a run for it and Van Helsing continued to fire at him, but he was still filled with concern over his sister. It was quiet for a short time as Van Helsing looked to his sister and saw that she was still breathing, relieved that his sister was alive Van Helsing stood up and looked around the room for Mr Hyde.

Hearing a creak from the other end of the room Van Helsing turned to see Mr Hyde swinging towards him. Pulling out his hand saw like devices he prepared for Mr Hyde's attack.

"Here I come, ready or not" shouted Mr Hyde as Van Helsing held the hand saws by his side. Running up to attack Van Helsing Mr Hyde wasn't prepared for how fast Van Helsing moved and got sliced twice in his side and ran into the bell that Van Helsing had been previously stood in front.

The sound of the bell filled the room as Mr Hyde screamed "the bell, the bell" and as Van Helsing ran up to Mr Hyde, he picked up the bell shocking Van Helsing who tried to move out of the bells path, but was too slow and got caught under it.

Laughing evilly Mr Hyde was happy with his catch. He placed Van Helsing's hat back on his head as he through his sisters hat towards her unconscious body, he was in a state of euphoria over thinking he had defeated the Van Helsings.

Until he heard the sound of the handsaws on the wooden floor.

Curious about the sound Mr Hyde lifted the bell up only to reveal a missing Van Helsing and a hole in the floor. Van Helsing's hat that was on Mr Hyde's head was suddenly snatched from Van Helsing who was hidden at the top of the bell. Using his hand saws Van Helsing sliced off one of Mr Hyde's arms.

Mr Hyde cried out in pain. As he dropped the bell which Van Helsing rolled out of. "No, no , no…" whined Mr Hyde as he watched the arm shrink back into its smaller form.

Laid on the floor van Helsing placed his hat back on his head and said cruelly "I'll bet that's upsetting".

Mr Hyde snarled and ran at Van Helsing his only arm swinging at his side. With his arm he spun Van Helsing around and with unnatural strength he tossed Van Helsing onto the roof of the Cathedral.

Hyde soon followed and jumped onto the roof with ease, "Paris!" he shouted and walked up to Van Helsing who was half conscious on the roof he growled at him "come here" and grabbed the neck of Van Helsing's coat. He dragged him across the roof "I think you'll find the view here rather spectacular" he said lifting Van Helsing towards his face as the got to the edge of the roof.

Hyde laughed and said "It's been a pleasure knowing you, au revoir" and he tossed Van Helsing over the edge of the roof.

Letting out a short scream Van Helsing thought quickly and pulled out his grappling gun and aimed it towards the roof, pulling the trigger it shot straight through Hyde's stomach and latched onto his body allowing Van Helsing to slow down his decent and land safely on the Paris street.

Realising the predicament he was in as he saw that Van Helsing could pull him down with the grappling hook Hyde said with fear in his voice "oh, no no" and Van Helsing pulled making Hyde lose his balance for a short time.

Realising that Van Helsing wasn't going to be successful Hyde Grabbed the wire and said with humour in his voice "My turn" and he pulled making Van Helsing shoot up the side of the Cathedral.

Running across the roof laughing with glee Hyde didn't notice that Van Helsing's sister was no longer unconscious and had sneaked behind him with her leg out; falling over her leg Hyde lost his balance and went over the edge of the roof. He fell into the main part of the cathedral as Van Helsing landed on the roof.

The force of Hyde's swing made the grappling hook fall out of his body as he went flying into a stained glassed window.

In mid-fall Hyde reverted back to his other self who screamed in terror as he realised what was about to happen just before his body hit the ground.

Both Van Helsing and his sister crossed themselves while saying in Latin "may he rest in peace" they both stood at the edge of the roof as people began to gather round the body, their dark forms shadowed by the moon and van Helsing's sister's long hair flew behind her in dark waves.

One person looked up to see the two siblings on the roof and shouted " Van Helsing's, you murderers!"

…

Both Van Helsing and his sister rode away on their horses knowing that even though they were hated by all, they had once again rid the world of evil.


End file.
